


"I know him better!" Or the fans that are too arrogant for their own good

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arrogance, Fangirls, M/M, New Friends, new rinkmates, they dont, they think they know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Basically, fans that are too far off into their "love" tell our favourite skaters why they know them better....which they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up with other fic I wrote, Kindness and bitterness, Yuri is living with the two lovebirds.
> 
> I hope it's entertaining. After all, I do ir for fun.

Ever since Yuuri started skating at the Russian rink, he was always reminded of how much of a celebrity his coach/fiancé was. There was no way that they could go to the store, walk Makkachin or go on a date without his fiancé turning a few heads (minimum).

At the rink it was even worse. Not his rink mates. He had grown to like them a lot quickly and they seem to like him a lot back. Mila was in awe at Yuuri’s skills and at his ability to keep Viktor focused (something that he wasn’t too sure how he was doing it, but that made it lots easier for Yakov to deal with – probably why Yakov loved him almost from day one). Georgi loved romance and, in his eyes, Viktor and Yuuri were his ultimate relationship goals. Whatever Yuuri had to say about them bickering about dinner and dirty dishes seem to fall on deaf ears. And Yurio was…Yurio. He never showed his true colors, no surprise there, but he definitely seemed to warm up to his namesake. Specially one day that Yuuri got pissed at Viktor for some mundane reason and made the man skate alone all day long. Something about having the resolution to stand his ground when Viktor was being a baby earned himself the respect of the teen skater.

Things being as they were, the atmosphere at the rink was far more than ideal. Sure there were people that saw him as an intruder or a plague, but it didn’t face Yuuri as much as everyone else expected it to. He was even considered the team mom (at least when it came down to those four) always reminding them to eat, the thing they forgot, appointments and so on.

One way or the other, whenever the crew left the rink, they usually left together (always waiting on each other if they were running late or training harder). And to their surprise, the same group of girls was always waiting for them. They looked older than high-school girls but not by much, which lead Yuuri to believe that they were college girls with quite some time in their hands.

Sometimes they just wanted to see them, some other times they’d give them treats or presents, and sometimes they’d just want a few minutes with their idols. On the other hand, they always made it a point to ignore Yuuri. Not that he cared anyway, he wasn’t good with that sort of attention (yet, as Viktor normally claimed). So, whenever these occurrences happened, he just watched the scene from the side with a relaxed smiled plastered on his face while remembering how much of a fanboy he was himself (thank god he hadn’t lived in the same city as Viktor).

What did bother Yuuri though was this one girl inside the group who looked like the “leader” and was gorgeous (he may be head over heels in love with his fiancé, but that didn’t make him blind. The girl was indeed beautiful) and that kept giving him this weird, self-serving and cocky smile whenever she got to talk to Viktor. Obviously, his better half never notice (and _he_ called Yuuri _oblivious_?). Not that it mattered. But it was still annoying as hell (yes, Yuuri’s self-esteem had definitely been boosted lately – something about living with your idol and seeing him fully human tends to do that to a person).

Anyway, one day Viktor didn’t leave with them. He had left at lunchtime to go to a dentist appointment and was supposed to meet Yuuri at their apartment ( _their…wow_ ). So when he left, he was talking animatedly with Yuri, who finally seemed to drop his punk persona in front of Yuuri and the rest at least (something Mila loved and had a hard time not messing with the Russian fairy about – she eventually got lectured by Yuuri and stopped).

“Look, don’t be a punk. He is gonna be in pain probably. I will anyway cook the pirozhki for you as promised”

“Fine, I’ll behave. How far out do you think he’ll be from the anesthesia?” something flickered in Yurio’s eyes that made Yuuri think of Phichit automatically.

“If you record him while under anesthesia and post it, you can find yourself someplace else to live” There was enough trust and mutual respect between the two for Yurio to know he wasn’t kidding.

“At least let me film it…you know, for blackmail?” God, this kid reminded him so much of Phichit, although maybe he had a point.

“Fine, but you are not allowed to use it without my consent, understood?”

Yuri was beaming.

“You have a very _practical_ side to you, you know that, don’t you Yuuri?” Georgi said, his expression somewhere between amused and scared.

“Devious, if you ask Phichit”

Mila and Georgi suddenly found themselves admiring the Japanese man and making a mental note not to ever cross him.

They had reached the curve when the infamous group of girls approached them. They weren’t smiling as usual. No, they were glaring. Downright scowling at them as if they had betrayed them in the worst possible way. Although, betrayal meant actually _knowing_ who the hell these girls were.

“Were is him?” Confused, the four skaters looked at each other. The _queen_ (something about this girls attitude reminded Yuuri of JJ, except for the fact that not even JJ was that rude) of the group was talking. No, sorry, not talking, _demanding_ an answer and no one was sure what she was looking for.

“Where is who?” Georgi dared. He seemed to be the one less likely to tell the girls to fuck off.

“Our Viktor! Who else?” _Our_. The girl had said _our_.

“None of your business b…” the word was lost as Yuuri slapped his hand on Yurio’s mouth to avoid the swearing.

“What he meant was that, regardless of how loyal you girls are as fans, we don’t normally give away our friend’s whereabouts. Sadly, there is a history of overbearing fans that justify that rule. Sorry” finished Yuuri, with Mila and Georgi nodding in agreement and Yuri struggling to rid himself from the other Yuuri’s hold (damn, he was strong).

“Don’t fuck with us” _Ok, this wasn’t going to be pretty_ Mila thought.

“What?” again, Georgi playing the polite act.

“Yes. We belong to his fan club. We are always here. We deserve to know where is he”.

 _Are these girls for real?_ Yuuri was shocked. Who did these girls believe themselves to be?

“I stand by my previous statement. I’m sorry you came all the way out here but…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as a snort and a collective laughter cut trhough the air.

“Oh, please. You are so pathetic” _Well, pathetic huh? Not nice._ “Just because he is using you to get himself some publicity doesn’t give you the right to keep us away from him. You probably haven’t even gone to his place. I even doubt you know where he lives. I do. I know where he lives and what his place looks like and that he would gladly spend time with us instead of you, so don’t try to gain some extra time with him by trying to fool us. He’ll leave you soon enough”. The last sentence had so much contempt in it that the four skaters felt as if they had been slapped across the face (regardless of the fact that the insult had a very specific target).

Yuuri let go of Yurio. The other three were worried. Yuuri’s self-esteem was something feeble. Better lately, by far, but still feeble. And they didn’t wanna give Viktor a broken Yuuri just because they couldn’t deal with a group of over bearing fans.

The first one to recover from the shock of that statement was Mila.

“Ok, listen here you little…” again, someone else got cut off by Yuuri, who was wearing the scariest shit-eating grin he could muster. _Fuck_ was the only word that run through the other’s head.

“Maybe you are right, so could you please tell me what else I don’t know?”

“Well, for starters, did you know he has a dog? Mirabelle is her name” she claimed all high and mighty - the other girls looking at her in desbelief “and his bedroom has tall walls with big windows that go from the roof to the floor and he took a break because he wanted to see if someone interesting came around and he just took you in because he felt pity on you” She made a pause to think and take a breath of air. “Oh, and his favourite food is pasta…the real deal from Italy brought in from there just for him. And he speaks like 7 languages” Now she seemed pleased with herself and very proud of proving Yuuri how little did he know him. Too bad for her that her friends were looking at each other in confusion. The queen's followers suddenly showed how much they regretted being aquanted with her (though they were tactful enough to keep quiet for now).

Yuuri just burst out laughing and the other three honestly followed suit.

“Thank for filling me in. If you excuse me, I’ve got to go to the store before I go home to that big bedroom with big windows that I call home, to make dinner for Makkachin and Viktor. I promised him that I would make pirozhki for him and Yurio here, but maybe I should also cook some Katsudon. After all, he loves it when I make it for him." Pleased with himself for not fretting at the hands of such a girl (thank you Phichit - although that's a story for another day), he looked at his rinkmates and said "As I’m making so much food, you two are coming, right?” He beamed his brightest smile towards Mila and Georgi, who nodded in agreement.

“So, if you excuse us.” And with that, they were gone.

One block away, the others seemed to fall back to earth.

“That was amazing!” started Mila, awe in her voice.

“You were so nice and yet you shut them up so nicely” added Georgi.

“How? Just how did you do that with no swear words or insults?” finished Yurio.

“Nah, that would be stooping down to her level. I didn’t live in Detroit for nothing. Girls like that are everywhere. Just let them run their mouths and they’ll dig their own graves” explained Yuuri, sort of matter-of-factly.

The respect gained that night was high within the group when they reached the apartment, where a happy and relaxed Viktor seemed confused and surprised at the amount of people at his door.

“What’s this? What a nice surprise!” then, after Yuuri kissed him hello and left towards the kitchen, he realized the amused looks on his friends “I missed something, didn’t I?”

“Let’s just say that I’m glad Katsudon likes me” was all that Yurio had to add before going to help in the kitchen.

“Never make that man angry, Viktor, you will regret it” stated Mila proudly.

“You think I don’t know _that_ by now? I live with him and I’ve made it my life mission never to sleep on the couch again” Viktor looked dead serious as he uttered this statement and the others just burst out laughing, even the two already in the kitchen.

During dinner, the friends filled Viktor in and, even though he was terribly angry, he was far more amused and proud.

It seems that Viktor doesn’t need to worry so much for his little piggy anymore. Specially if he has already made friends that seem to like him as much as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

How many times was he supposed to explain that the younger skater had, indeed, tons of fans? Yeah, he accepted he had Minami Kenjiro, but was 100% oblivious to the fact that, maybe, other people looked up to him. For Viktor, the situation was simply infuriating. Not that Yuuri was selling himself short. In the past few months since winning the nationals back in Japan and moving to St. Petersburg, Yuuri had been improving greatly, both on the ice and regarding his perception of himself (if the little mishap with Viktor's fans was testimony to it).

Nonetheless, to Yuuri, the prospect of inspiring such reactions in people was simply ridiculous. Even Yurio had admitted to admiring the man and asked for help with his step sequences (since they took him in, they had seen an impressive improvement in his character - at least when it came down to them, inside their home and them being Yuuri...Viktor was still called old geezer regardless of the situation).

Now, after Yuuri's 3rd Grand Prix and both their nationals (Yuuri won gold, Viktor took silver from Yurio by one point) they finally have some time off, so they travel back to Japan. They intend to spend a week in Tokyo ( _how on earth did you travel to Japan and NEVER toured around Tokyo?_ was Yuuri's shocked question at that little piece of information) and then spend two more weeks back in Hasetsu. They brought Yurio along with them and all three seriously needed the time off.

"For the love of god!" came Yurio's exasperated cry "How many times are you going to deny the fact that you actually have fans when you've been stopped ten times since we left the hotel?"

So, Viktor wasn't the only one annoyed with Yuuri's stubbornness.

"Ok, maybe I have a couple, but you can't possibly compare them to the followers you two have. Specially the Angels"

"I'd rather take yours. At least they know proper manners and to keep a fucking distance!"

The adults were about to complain about his choice of words but neither wanted an early death and, in the long run, Yurio was right. His fans were ruthless. Although he seemed pretty relax here in Tokyo (probably due to fact that he had yet to encounter an Angel).

They were walking around when Yuuri stopped to peruse a shop with the newest videogames and consoles on the market.

"Wait, why are you looking at that?" Yurio voice the question that Viktor wanted to make himself.

"I'm a bit of a gamer. I used to play a lot while I was in Detroit, especially when I met Phichit. We stayed all night playing once and got yelled at by Celestino" he finished with a grin on his face.

 Yurio joined him immediately. At the sight of both boys sticking their noses against the display window, Viktor couldn’t help but get his phone and take a picture.

@V-Nikiforovo @Y-plisetsky @Katsuki.Yuuri #looking at videogames #what #idontknow how to play

"What's so good about videogames?"

Viktor regretted his words immediately. The look both Yuris gave him was intimidating to say the least.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that. Let's go inside!" Yurio started tugging Yuuri in.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon!" and with that, Yuuri was gone.

_How on earth did I miss this? And why am I the one left alone, standing in the cold street?_ Viktor was running a hand through his hair while musing how his fiancé abandoned him to go look at games with a teen when someone pocked his shoulder.

“Yes?” he said in English (whenever he was outside of Russia, he instantly spoke in that language – the fact that he know spoke Japanese all but forgotten).

_“Told you, he doesn’t speak Japanese”_ the words came in said language and he was about to respond in it when the boy kept talking. _“You are wasting your time. Don’t worry, you beloved idol will realize soon enough that this Russian living legend is not good enough for him”_

_Wow, this is new. And Yuuri keeps on saying he has no fans!_ He thought with a small smile.

_“I sure hope so. Anyone is better than this over-the-top diva he has for a coach”_ the other boy was talking now _“Taking a year of and coming back to steal his thunder, that’s not right. He had his moment, he should just leave the limelight for good!”_

_Rude!_ But was it necessary to correct the two boys? They were entitled to their opinions and he sure as hell knew how unkind his own fans could be towards his fiancé. Although that didn’t mean he wouldn’t teach them a little lesson.

And as he was deciding how to get the other two boys out to execute his plan, the came along carrying a couple of bags each.

_Let’s start small. He snapped a picture of his Yuuris while laughing at something Yurio got and posted it. In the meantime, he said “Yuuri, my love, did you find what you wanted?”_ His Japanese by now was nearly perfect, the kanji not so much though.

_“Vitya, yes! We got a couple of very new games and portable consoles! I could teach you to play if you want to?”_ The Japanese Yuuri returned in his mother tongue, happily looking at his beloved.

_“Yes I’d love to!”_

_“Katsudon, I warned you now, he is useless in anything that is technological other than his phone!”_

The two boys were left speechless. Not only Viktor spoke Japanese, but so did the other Yuri.

_“Well, this way I’ll have something to do when I retire”_ he smiled his biggest heart smile for Yuuri, who gave him his bell eye roll.

_“You better keep going for at least another year, you promised! And besides, you’ll be coaching both of us when you retire”_ he was smiling so broadly, he was almost blinding to Viktor, who almost lost his train of thought in those beautiful chocolate hues he loves so much.

_“So, no resting?”_

_“None, if you have free time you will perfect our choreographies, you lazy old geezer_ ” the teen added.

The boys, who were closed enough to hear the whole exchange, were looking at each other with the widest eyes, still trying to process what was going on. But Viktor wasn’t going to let them go without proving his theory once and for all.

_“Ah! Before we go, those boys approached me because they are your fans!”_

_“They are most likely yours”_ Yuuri, the oblivious headstrong person he is, turned to talk to the boys and ask _“You are, right? Viktors fans?”_

The boys shook their heads.

_“Mine?”_ the surprise in Yuuri’s voice was exasperating. _Seriously??_ Viktor let out a long sigh while the other man finished with autographs and photos.

After the boys were on their way, the three men resumed their journey. Once back at the hotel, while Yuuri took a bath, he explained what had happened with said boys.

“So, basically, you shut them up by giving them the moment of their lives?” Yurio was torn between impressed and confused. “You and Yuuri have the weirdest ways to deal with over bearing fans!”

“But they work!” Viktor was so proud about it that Yurio couldn’t help but facepalm at him. The guy was an idiot, but a rather impressive one he had to admit (never to Viktor’s face, he wouldn’t hear the end of it in that case).

And so they holidays continued, with the happy couple as annoying as ever and Yuuri slightly less reluctant to see that he actually, truly, honestly had a fan base.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poor gaming analogy, that's not my strong suit!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
